Bajo las Sombras
by MeL Raven
Summary: "Cuando de repente sientes que tu vida no es como debería ser, te empeñas en buscarle un nuevo sentido, aunque este no parezca lógico" – "Único capitulo"


**Hola! Bueno…. Desde ya les agradezco que estén aquí, espero que le s guste esto que escribí hace un tiempo y que recién hoy me anime a publicar, no se… tengo mis dudas, lo siento como incompleto, pero en fin… este será el único capitulo, mi **_**musa**_** no da para mas. Ya saben, se acepta todo tipo de sugerencias xD**

**Debajo de las sombras**

"_Pregúntate si lo que estas haciendo hoy te acerca al lugar donde quieres estar mañana"_

*:*:*

Voy caminando por la calles, viendo a las pocas personas pasar… el día se cubría de un tono grisáceo, las nubes cada vez se mostraban mas cargadas, y lo único que deseaba era que empezara de una buena vez a llover para que mis lagrimas pudieran fluir sin llamar la atención… Como lo esperaba, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que la llovizna comenzara, ya no había nadie en las calles, todos iban a sus hogares, a encontrarse con sus personas… a recibir ese calor que tanto anhelaba…

Un sentimiento de profundo vacío me inundo… me sentía tan débil… Camine hasta un callejón oscuro, y me eche sobre unas cajas… comencé a llorar amargamente, como nunca lo había hecho antes, o al menos, no recordaba la ultima vez que lo hiciera… llore como una niña desconsolada… abandonada…

No se cuanto tiempo paso… pudieron haber sido horas como días… escuche tu voz…_ tenias que entrometerte de nuevo ¿no?_

- Raven… te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad, creí que te había sucedido algo, ¿pero que…? – él se quedo totalmente congelado al verme es ese estado tan deplorable, y no era para menos… debía verme patética

- Estoy bien como veras – y con mi voz monótona me levante, sin antes claro esta ponerme la capucha

Me puse a caminar… y él continuaba siguiéndome, trate de ignorarlo, en vano… me abrace el torso ya que empezaba a sentir el viento helado que soplaba en contra… pero ni ese viento tan fuerte como para calarme los huesos era capaz de llevarse consigo su aroma, su presencia…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Robin? Deja ya de seguirme – le dije algo irritada, pero no me respondió… maldita sea… siempre callando cuando necesito oírlo

Cansada de caminar y de su silencio me detuve, pero sin darle la cara

- ¿Por qué insistes en seguirme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – prácticamente suplicaba una respuesta, "_realmente patética_" pensé

- Quiero saber que es lo que te ocurre, no entiendo… actúas muy extraña últimamente… hace dos días que no llegas a la torre, que no hablas con nadie… me preocupas…

- ¿No te basta con tres titanes a tu cargo? Yo se cuidarme sola, no necesito de ti ni de nadie -

Me disponía a seguir caminando, pero sentí sus brazos calidos rodeando los míos… lo que me faltaba, muestras de afecto… ¿De que me servia eso si sabia que nada significaba?

Me tomo de los brazos e hizo que me diera vuelta, quedando frente a frente, bajamos la mirada… cuando nos encontrábamos tan cerca no había mucho que decir…

De pronto sentí como la lluvia cesaba, y con ella, borraba todo atisbo de vacío en mí… "_Vuelve_…" y después de ese leve susurro en mi hombro de parte de él no vi nada mas

:*:*:*:*:

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, era un nuevo día… éste era soleado, para nada comparado con el día de… _¿ayer_?... estaba desorientada, _¿hace cuanto que estaba aquí?... tengo hambre_… y como respuesta a mis incesantes preguntas alguien toco la puerta con bastante suavidad

- Adelante – alcancé a decir, me sentía como una intrusa

- Es casi mediodía y preferí traerte algo de comer – era Robin, me iluminaba tanto su voz, su sonrisa… incluso esos ojos que no podía ver por culpa de ese estúpido antifaz

- Gracias… - dije, mientras cogía un sabroso panqueque con miel, "_delicioso_"… - No debiste traerme de vuelta… sabes que volveré a huir – tome un sorbo de té para evitar su penetrante mirada

- No. No puedes huir si no estas capturada, eso seria algo ilógico ¿no crees?

- ¿Nuestros… amigos… saben que estoy aquí? – le pregunte algo avergonzada, como dije, me sentía una especie de intrusa estando aquí

- Por supuesto, llevas durmiendo día y medio, se tenían que dar cuenta tarde o temprano – me respondió de lo mas relajado… era tan extraña a veces su forma de actuar y… de tratarme

- ¿Les dijiste como me encontraste? – no me di cuenta en que momento, pero maldigo ese segundo, minuto o día en el que la opinión de las personas se hicieron importantes para mi

- Si. – eso era todo, ¿Cómo yo…? Digo ¿Cómo Raven, una joven titán podía haber caído en tal estado? Si yo era…

- Les dije que te había encontrado inconsciente en Central Park – entonces… no les había comentado nada en la situación en la que me encontró… fue un alivio – supuse que querías que se mantuviera el secreto – y atinó a sonreírme

- Si… te lo agradezco, pero ya debo irme – le dije entregándole la bandeja del desayuno

- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo – su voz de repente cambio a un tono mas firme y autoritario

- No me siento bien estando aquí… entiéndelo, este ya no es mas mi lugar – y sin decir nada mas, me desvanecí en el aire

Estuve parada en el puente mirando la torre de los titanes, la que una vez fue mi hogar… no soporte más la imagen y decidí irme… Conociendo a Robin, seguramente me habría puesto alguna clase de transmisor o rastreador… Así que lo primero que hice fue entrar a un almacén, y con el poco dinero que aun tenía me compre algo de ropa, para deshacerme de la vieja Raven y todo lo que ella representaba, diciéndole así adiós a esa vida de titán que ya no me pertenecía… y que quizá, _nunca me perteneció…_

*******FIN*******

**Y así doy por terminado este fic. En serio me gustaría poder darle una continuación, pero simplemente siento que no puedo… que frustrante…****Eso es todo… dejen review si?**

**Sayo!**

**Cuídense c:**


End file.
